<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Mornings Like This by LacunaChronicles (BabylonsFall)</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/29624766">Mornings Like This</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/BabylonsFall/pseuds/LacunaChronicles'>LacunaChronicles (BabylonsFall)</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>The Wayhaven Chronicles - Mishka Jenkins</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Fluff, Lazy Mornings, M/M</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-02-22</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-02-22</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-15 18:20:42</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>763</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/29624766</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/BabylonsFall/pseuds/LacunaChronicles</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Rainy morning fluff. That's it.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Male Detective/Nathaniel "Nate" Sewell</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>4</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>14</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Mornings Like This</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>I got a prompt for a kiss between the shoulder blades from the awesome ejunkiet, and this is the result! Hope you enjoy!</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>They didn’t get too many mornings like this, these days.</p><p>Well, morning might be a stretch. There was grey light slanting into the room from the open window - pale and heavy under the weight of the rain sluicing against the window in soft sheets - but nothing of a quality to give an idea of time. He was willing to bet it was before six though.</p><p>Neither of them were needed until that evening, and Dex felt absolutely no need to rush that. So, instead of double checking the time, he instead stretched with a low, content hum, hand stretching out to the warm spot Nate had occupied less than five minutes ago. He’d stopped trying to be quiet when he got up after the first couple of times, and Dex had insisted he either wanted to be up with him, or be able to say goodbye. That last part had been all it had taken really - he’d watched Nate crumble like damp paper and he’d had to kiss away the sheepish smile that had followed.</p><p>Mornings like this though, Nate was never gone long. If he listened close enough, Dex could even hear him, shuffling around the kitchen.</p><p>Glancing back out at the rain for a moment - enjoying the way the world beyond seemed to fade into one muted field of gray, almost haloing the rose in the vase on the windowsill - and Dex decides that, even if he’s not going to be long, the bed is way too empty.</p><p>Hauling himself out of bed with a grumble only for the empty room, Dex heads out of the room, intent on finding his wayward companion. He finds himself stopped in the doorway though, unable to stop himself from just...enjoying the sight. Nate was indeed in his kitchen, fiddling with the kettle he’d bought a couple weeks back, and, now that the door was open, he was able to hear the coffee maker bubbling away as well. And he just looked...comfortable. Hair still sleep-rumpled and loose, shirtless and his shoulders relaxed in a way Dex so rarely gets to see, and just...<em>right</em>. In Dex’s space.</p><p>He knows Nate knows he’s there. Can see the tilt of a smile when Nate moves, even if he doesn’t actually turn to him. He also knows the look on his face is probably a couple shades of sappy. Can’t really find it in himself to care.</p><p>“Mm...I wake you?” Nate asks after another couple of moments, and Dex can hear the amusement in his voice, lilting gently through the patter of rain filling the space.</p><p>“You know you did.” Dex says as he finally pushes himself off the doorframe to slip over. “You were taking too long to come back.” He tries for petulant. Given Nate’s low rumble of a laugh, he doesn’t quite hit it. And oh, Dex wants to feel that laugh. Can’t see a reason not to.</p><p>He wraps his arms around Nate’s waist as he heads back over to the kettle on the stove, pressing up against the man’s back and grinning when it gets him what he wanted - another rumble he can feel, pressed this close. For a wonder, Nate doesn’t move away, instead settling back against him as they wait for his tea to finish whatever it is it’s doing. Dex doesn’t know. Only bought the damn thing because Nate had tried to once, politely, choke down the awful coffee Dex preferred and Dex had felt bad, while laughing in his face.</p><p>Humming softly, he tucks his forehead against the back of Nate’s neck, just enjoying holding him like this in the muffled quiet that settles around them. He feels one of Nate’s hands curl around his where they’re clasped low on his stomach, and he tightens his hold just a little.</p><p>“You know, eventually I was planning on moving back to the bed…” Nate murmurs, though Dex notices he makes no motion to move away. Humming again, Dex presses a kiss to warm skin between his shoulder blades, enjoying the shiver he can feel thread down Nate’s spine in response, and the way his fingers tighten around his own. Can’t help but press another smile to the same space, just to hear that minute hitch of breath, before pressing himself fully against Nate’s back again to rest his chin on his shoulder.</p><p>“I’m sure. But your tea takes forever, and we’ve got nowhere else to be.”</p><p>They didn’t get too many mornings like this, these days. But neither felt the need to rush any part of it.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Thanks for reading! 💛 You can find my other Wayhaven nonsense <a href="https://chroniclesinlacuna.tumblr.com/">here</a></p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>